Karma
by Roxie567
Summary: Songfic.One-shot. After 6 years, Peyton comes back to Tree Hill and Lucas tells her he wants what they had back. Look like he forgot that what goes around comes around... better then it sounds, check it out


A/N: Hey, people. I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything in very long time. My computer crashed and I lost some stories I loved and planned to share with you. :( I'll post another chapter of TTGMM soon. Until then, I was listening to Alica Keys and when I heard this I had to write song fic. Sorry 4 not updating. Love you all. Please comment.

Karma

Wow. Six years since I've been here. I found myself in Los Angeles. Or Los Angeles found me. How ever it happened, it was my home now. But there's always something special about this town. Something that doesn't makes me run back or doesn't makes me run away. It just makes me smiling, as I'm walking the streets of this town. It's hometown glory, I guess. Ravens, my old high school basketball team won another championship and Karen said they have a celebration, that I should stop by. My dad was living in Tree Hill, with Karen and Lilly, to be honest. So I came to visit.

_Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore_

_And how you need your space and give the keys back to your door_

_And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me_

_And still you said your love was gone and that I had to leave_

_Now you're Talking bout a family_

_Now you're saying I complete your dreams_

_Oh_

_Now you're sayin I'm your everything_

_You're confusing me_

_What you saying to me, don't play wit me, don't play wit me_

_Cause...._

"Do you remember your first love?" He whispeard in my ear and I turned around. He looked older, but it was still the boy I loved. He had glass of wine in his hand.

"Sure I do. Joe Alexander, 2nd grade. He played baseball." I smiled. We where all dressed up, talking to each other. In Karen's Cafe, but so many things changed. "Now, that hurts Peyton."

"Really? Who was your first love?" I ask cause I'm curious. Looking at his blue eyes could make me crazy 16 year old girl in love with him again. But it doesn't.

"You."

He always had his way with words. For them to just go inside and break me into small pieces. "Well, that was long time ago Lucas."

"I always thought you'll be the one I'm gonna marry one day Sawyer." He smiled at me.

"Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore?" I looked down. "Biggest mistake of my life." He searches for my eyes, I know him. Too long. Too well.

"Don't play with me."

_What goes around comes around_

_What goes up must come down_

_Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me_

_What goes around comes around_

_What goes up must come down_

_Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back_

"I'm not playing. You are even more beautiful than you were back then, did you know that?" He smiles. He smiles, like it's alright to say those things to me, it's not.

"Did you hurt your head or something?" I look at him. "I'm not confused sixteen year old girl waiting for someone anymore."

"Are you sure?" He plays, he plays like we never stopped playing. "Desperate much, Luke?" I always played along with him.

"What goes around, always comes back." He is so sure in himself. "What goes up, like your ego for example, must come down." I smile, with that same cocky smile that he has on his face.

_I remember when I was sittin home alone_

_Waitin for you til 3 o'clock in the 'morn_

_And when you came home you'd always have some sorry excuse_

_Half explaining to me like I'm just some kind of a fool_

_I sacrificed the things I wanted just to do things for you_

_But when it's time to do for me_

_You never come thru_

_Now you wanna be up under me_

_Now you have so much to say to me_

_Now you wanna make time for me_

_Whatcha doin to me, you're confusin me_

_Don't play with me don't play with me cause_

"It's not ego, Peyton." He explains. "It's honest wish from the bottom of my heart to go back to good old times."

"Were they all that good?" I ask him. "Cause I remember calling and calling, but you never answered. I remember listening to dumb explanations for the truth you never had guts to tell me."

"I need to explain you everything. You should know everything, Peyt." He still has that face of an angel. "How come you have so much to say to me now?!" I yell.

"You left me and know you want everything to be the same?" I asked him. "I need you." He puts his hands around my waist. "Your confusing me." I look away.

_I remember when I was sittin home alone_

_Waitin for you till 3 o'clock in the 'morn_

_Night after night knowing something goin on_

_Wasn't long before I be gone_

_Lord knows it wasn't easy believe me_

_Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me_

_And never do what you're supposed to do_

_No need to approach me fool, cuz I'm over you_

"Those are my sketches!" "Uhm, I wasn't looking at them." "This is personal. Alright. I don't read your diary!" "I don't have a diary." "No. Dear Diary, my daddy doesn't love me. P.S. Stay out of my stuff!" But that was just a memory."You can't put your hands around a memory, Lucas." I moved away.

"You are here." He whispears in my ear. He still smells good. "My name is Peyton, but I'm not Peyton Sawyer that you know. I'm not the one you left without a word in a hotel room."

"Sure you are." He moves closer again, I go further away. "It wasn't easy leaving Peyton who needed you behind, believe me." I say. "We are Lucas and Peyton. We need each other."

"You are Lucas, I'm Peyton. But we are not seniors with a crush on each other anymore." This is one of the hardest conversations I had in a long time.

"It was more than a crush." He tells me, I feel like crying, but I don't cry. Not over him I don't. "Not to you, Scott. The way you treated me, you kissed Brooke the same night you left me. You made me believe we still have a chance, but you already have your editor there for you."

_Gotta stop trying to come back to me_

I walk away. "Bye, Lucas." I done with him, with everything we used to be. "Peyton I..." And he wants it all, now that I don't feel it anymore. He goes after me. "Hey." Kind voice is here.

"Julian." I smiled, putting my hands around his neck. "I looked around for you. I met Brooke." He smiles at me, putting his hand around my waist. "Who's this?" He looks at Lucas.

Smile fades away from my face. "Julian, this is Lucas Scott, my friend." Unsure how to call him I say. "Lucas, this is Julian Baker, my husband."

_It's called Karma baby and it goes around _


End file.
